We are the same, you and I
by LightDreamer
Summary: [KaworuRei]This is written in Rei's point of view. It's just Kaworu and Rei's relationship and their transitions with each other. RR Please! [one-shot]


**We are one and the same**

By: LightDreamer

Summary: This is written in Rei's point of view of her relationship with Kaworu and her encounters with him.

* * *

**Rei's Point of View**

I am slowly reaching the top of the row of stairs that moves. I see him. He is grinning at me. I have reached the top of the stairs.

"You are the first child?" he asks me.

"Who are you?" I ask him, although I know the answer. He is an angel. The last. He continues to grin at me. It annoys me.

"Who are you?" I ask again.

"I am the same as you." He tells me. The same as me? He bows and walks away. I pay no mind to this and continue on my way.

I do not see him again until I am walking to my apartment. He lays sprawled across the grass. He is grinning at me again. It beckons me to him and I follow. I stand before him and await what he has to say. Will he again tell me I am the same as he? He tells me to sit next to him and I do as he asks. I do not know why I am doing so. I feel as though I must. He does not speak instead he stares up at the sky grinning. I watch him. He turns to me and his smile broadens. He leans over to me and I do not move away. He presses his lips against my own. What do they call this? A kiss?

"Why did you do that?" I ask him, after he pulls away.

"I wondered what it would be like to kiss one of my own." He responds grinning at me. Am I like him? He picks me up and places me on his lap sideways. I decide not to question this. He places his arms loosely around my torso and rests my head against his shoulder blade. He remains grinning at the sky before he speaks again.

"You are like a doll." He smirks at me.

"I am not a doll." I tell him blankly.

"You are doll that kills, mercilessly." I must think at this. I kill because I am ordered too. We remain quiet for a few minutes later, and he remains grinning at the sky.

"You are the last angel. I will be ordered to kill you." I tell him. I feel his body stiffen. I am flipped off of him and now laying on the grown with him sprawled on top of me holding my hands above my head. He is still grinning. I feel naked. So exposed. Yet. At the same time. I feel safe...warm. He bends his head lower so his cheek is pressed against my own.

"But are we not. One and the same?" He whisper, I feel his hot breath against my ear. I do not answer him. I do not know how to answer him. I am myself. I am I. But when I am around him. I feel different. Am I still myself? What is this feeling? He realizes I will not answer him.

"Love is like the wind, it will come as abruptly as a breeze that passes by. But it hard like a rock. And it's will can break through anything." He says to me. His head moves above my face and he kisses me again his arms supporting his upper body. It is not the same as the last time where he let his lips linger on my own. This time it's deeper more passionate, I ponder. He breaks the kiss and props his head up with his elbows. He's looking at me. His lips are still curled in a smile.

"Why did you tell me that?" I ask him. I do not know why I asked him that.

He picks himself off of me and grins as he looks down at me in my feeble position. I sit up and prop up my body with my arms.

"I told you this...because I believe...I love you." He smiled honestly and walked away.

I walk home. I lay on my bed and I try to think about the world. Gendo Ikari. But I can only think of one thing. Him. His grin. His eyes as red as my own. His layed back attitude. I can only think of him.

He is the last angel. I will be ordered to kill him. But I cannot. I-I will not kill him. I will not be able too. Not even if master Ikari tells me too. I will not be able to kill him.

Because.

I love him too.

* * *

Alright. That was a really crappy one shot. But I just kept thinking about it last night and I had to write it down. I know I know it was really messed up and probably would never work in the real show but still. I just love the couple.

LightDreamer


End file.
